


Special Delivery

by Ennarcia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Beta, delivery guy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: He can only book it for the door at full speed whenever the delivery man arrives so many times before it becomes suspicious.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> So I am also on that server where delivery guy demyx came up.

Ansem had been married once. They'd been young and in love, and had grand plans for their future. Fate itself had a different grand plan for him, however, and he'd lost her before their life together had even really begun. In his grief, Ansem threw himself into his work, into the pursuit of knowledge. Years later, he was the most renowned scientist in the world, and yet his home felt horribly empty and cold.

So Ansem opened the door to the long since abandoned nursery, waged war against the thick layers of dust, and made it into the perfect place for a child to live. His colleague, Vexen, had called him mad. Ansem had no time for a child, and their work environment was no place for one to wander about. Ansem had not listened. 

He'd gone straight for an orphanage and found Zexion. He stood out with his almost lilac colored hair, styled into an odd fringe affair. It hid one of his deep blue eyes, but Ansem could still see the sparkle in them. Zexion was so quiet, and originally didn't seem to be interested in Ansem at all. Before the visit was over, Ansem knew better. Zexion had, in fact, wanted to go home with him _so badly_ , that he had carefully calculated how to get that outcome. At a mere 4-years-old. If he was given the resources to grow, he'd become a monster.

Ansem held his tiny hand all the way to the car and practically spoon fed him those resources. Zexion responded by bringing light into their home. His colleague and employees fell for Zexion just as hard as Ansem had, and over the years they ended up a strange, rag tag family. Zexion grew and grew, and by 19-years-old, he was not only a model son, but a valued member of Ansem's team.

Zexion also thought his massive crush on the delivery man was a secret. It had started simply enough. They were scientists, their lab always needed a spare part, or chemicals, or some random bit or bob. The company had assigned Demyx to do one of their delivery's. Zexion had seen Demyx, a tall blond with outrageous hair and eyes like the sea, and was instantly smitten. Demyx went above and beyond with his customer service and Ansem called the company to give his thanks.

Then Demyx kept showing up. Zexion was always in a rush to open the door and greet him, even getting to the point where he was out of his seat and at the door before anyone had even realized Demyx had arrived. Yes, his son's crush was painfully obvious. It was also amusing as hell to watch Zexion pretend there was nothing going on, especially after Demyx discreetly slipped him his number.

\---

"Are you sure you'll be alright to do this alone?" Vexen asked, very much like a worried parent. 

Zexion rolled his eyes very much like an irritated teenager. "I'm not a child anymore, I can sign for one delivery." Underneath that irritated scowl, Ansem could see the sparkle in Zexion's eyes. Everyone else would be gone for one reason or another, leaving Zexion completely alone when Demyx was scheduled to arrive.

Vexen looked ready to argue, so Ansem put a hand on his shoulder. "Now now, if we dilly dally any longer we'll be late." Vexen raised a hand like he wanted to argue, but put it down again. Zexion waved them good bye at the door, and that was that.

Hours later, Ansem arrived back at their home/work place to find Demyx's truck still parked in their drive way. After checking the lab and seeing their order neatly placed away as it should be, Ansem decided to go to the kitchen and make some tea. He'd just put the water to boil when Zexion turned the corner and nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes wide and hair unkempt.

"Father!" He yelped.

"Son." Ansem replied back with an amused smile. "I see the delivery truck is still in our drive way, but I haven't seen Demyx." Watching Zexion scamper toward the cabinet like a frightened moth was so amusing Ansem almost felt bad about teasing him like this. 

The wheels in Zexion's head were turning so fast Ansem swore he could hear them. "Yes, he arrived late due to traffic, and then asked to use our bathroom. He should be leaving soon. May I have some of that tea?" 

"Of course," Ansem smiled, not mentioning the badly hidden hickey on Zexion's neck, and not offering Demyx some tea when he saw him out of the corner of his eye, trying to sneakily pass the doorway when he thought Ansem was no longer looking.

"You know," Ansem started as Zexion walked toward him, mug in hand, "you really should invite Demyx over for dinner. I'd love to have a proper conversation with your boyfriend while he's not on the clock." Zexion dropped the mug and glass went everywhere. It was a pain to clean up. Demyx came to dinner the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I refuse to be good at writing in any capacity. I always say stuff like that, but the truth is that if I didn't write this and was just a reader, I'd probably really enjoy this fic. I had fun and refuse to apologize. I hope u had fun.


End file.
